Chapter One : Oh god, I'm screwed
by mypitchperfect
Summary: Beca was planning to go to L.A. She wanted to discover the music industry, make money and build a name, but her dad had other plans for her. That's why she was in this yellow cab, listening to her last mashup, heading for college. Maybe that was a good thing ? A fresh start, new horizons, a new opportunity to make friends, or more...


**College huh ?**

Beca was planning to go to L.A. She wanted to discover the music industry, make money and build a name, but her dad had other plans for her. That's why she was in this yellow cab, listening to her last mashup, heading for college. Maybe that was a good thing ? A fresh start, new horizons, a new opportunity to make friends. So many thoughts were playing on her mind.

_"Hi there ! Welcome to Barden University, what dorm ?"_

Her answer was quick. "Baker Hall I think". She didn't even pay attention to the instructions, she was interrupted by a guy singing to her in a car. Not that bad. She took her rape whistle, put it in her mouth, with a little provocation smile and walked to her dorm. Her " I'm not gonna talk english to you because you're white and I'm korean" roommate was already there, and her dad came to welcome his daughter with a little "I want you to graduate." talk, that she quickly ended by going to the Activities Fair.

**Activities Fair - Barden Bellas Booth.**

_"Oh My God. This is a travesty. If we can't even recruit Baloney Barb, then we can't get anybody !"_

The lovely red haired Chloe, was freaking out. Because of her friend Aubrey, the Bellas was the laughing stock of a cappella. They needed to find eight super hot girls who can harmonize and have perfect pitch. And for now, they only had Fat Amy and her mermaid dancing.

_"Oh, and what about her ?"_

Chloe was pointing her finger at a black haired girl with ear piercings and deep blue eyes, who was roaming the campus. This girl turned out to be Beca, a little bit lost in the middle of all these activities. Chloe really wanted to talk to this girl, without even knowing why, which was really confusing, because she never felt this way before.

"I don't know, she looks a little too alternative for us", Aubrey hurried to answer. Chloe did not agree and quickly stopped the girl with a flyer :

"Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group ? She asked with a shy smile, and her big blue eyes wide open.

- Right, this is like a thing now ? Beca answered, by smiling back to Chloe with the flyer in her hand.

- Totes ! We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths.

-Yikes !"

The conversation wasn't going so well and Beca was starting to get on Aubrey's nerves, but Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off of Beca.

"- So would you help us turn our dreams into a reality ? asked Chloe, hoping for a positive answer.

- Sorry I don't even sing but it was really nice to meet you guys." Said Beca.

And she was left, letting Chloe and Aubrey alone in front of their booth. Chloe's heart just broke up like she was being left by someone she was in love with. She didn't know how to explain this feeling, but didn't show anything in front of Aubrey. She just bit her lower lip and that was it.

**A month later. Dorm Room.**

Beca couldn't stop thinking about the Bellas. Honestly, about an one red haired person in particular. Even if she was busy : she was working at the radio station with Jesse.

Well please, can we just take a moment to talk about Jesse ?

He's a nice guy, he sang a song to her in a cab and he's funny in his own way and every girl would love him as a boyfriend, but maybe it wasn't enough for Beca. Let's be clear, Beca never dated any girls, and clearly she didn't know how to deal with how she was feeling about Chloe. She was in Barden for like a month, and she had no one to talk to. Kimi jin, well, that was kimmy jin and she was surely not gonna talk to her about her girl crush.

"- Beca, said her dad, trying to wake her up. Beca, wake up ! Funny this doesn't look like your Intro to Philosophy Class.

- I'm posing an important philosophical question… If I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck ? wryly asked, Beca.

- Look, honey, College is great. You've been here, what a month now ? Do you have any friends ?

- Kimmy Jin is my friend, answered Beca, while looking at her roommate.

- Nope , quickly said the korean, without really paying attention to Beca.

- Join one club on the campus. And if, at the end of the year, you still don't wanna be here, well then I will help you move to L.A."

Well a deal, was a deal. And she will try her best.

**Bathroom.**

_"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say, I'm talking loud not saying much…" _

A towel in one hand, and her shower stuffs on the other, Beca was singing out loud while making her way to the shower without trying to know if the other stalls were occupied. _"I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet…"_ She took off her bathrobe, _"You shoot me down, but I get up…"_ put it on a hook next to her, and turned on the water while continuing to sing.

_ "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away…" _

She didn't see that someone was opening the shower curtain behind her back. It turned out that Chloe was taking her shower (with a conquest) not far from Beca and heard her sing, so she decided to surprise her.

" - You can sing ! Shouted Chloe.

- Dude ! Yelled Beca, trying to reach the curtain, to cover her nude body.

- How high does your belt go ? asked Chloe, pulling out the curtain out off Beca's body and turning off the water.

- My what ? Omg. Beca was totally confused.

- You have to audition for the Bellas, confirmed the red haired girl.

- I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Said the misfit girl by glancing at Chloe's body.

And that was right, she was really confused and started to blush. She felt her cheeks turning red and she didn't know how to act in front of so much beauty. Chloe seemed so confident about all of this, compared to her and her tiny body, Chloe was a goddess. So the little girl tried to stay invisible in the little corner of the shower, catched the curtain for the second time, and covered her body again, during Chloe's speech about Prince's butt.

Attempt failed, she let the shower gel fall from her hand and slipped on the wet floor while trying to catch it. She was now totally nude in front of the beauty ginger.

"- Seriously. I am nude, she said.

- I'm not leaving here till you sing so…, replied Chloe, while faking a yawn."

She was now, laying herself bare in front of Chloe and started to sing.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away _

_Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium…"_

The red haired girl joined her, and they were now singing together. It was like, their voices and bodies had fused and were as one. They were looking in each other eyes, a warm feeling overcoming them, as if singing was giving off some kind of energy or waves that made them feel good. The little black haired girl couldn't stop staring at the ginger lips and eyes, but Chloe was smiling, and Beca felt like her blue eyes were looking right through her body and soul, and all she wanted at this time, was being in her arms.

_"You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium…"_

They stopped singing. Chloe gave Beca a smile that could light up the entire world, and it felt good. The little girl smiled back and blushed, but now she was feeling awkward again and wasn't even showered yet. Chloe started the conversation :

"- I'm pretty confident about all this, she said, talking about her body.

- You should be, replied Beca, with a shy smile.

- See you at auditions then ! She said, while leaving the bathroom."

And now that was Chloe, leaving Beca behind. The tiny girl was overwhelmed, she really needed a cold shower. She turned on the water, and let it fall on her body while so many thoughts were going through her mind. She will go to the auditions, but doesn't know how she's gonna deal with the rest. You know, like being around Chloe, and Jesse. Is she gonna kiss her ? She didn't make anything with a girl before…

"- Oh god, I'm screwed !"

She sat down on the wet floor, and let the water fall on her head.


End file.
